1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus for playing poker and similar card games, including playing card indicia on a plurality of rotatable wheels in combination with a playing table.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Game apparatus using rotatable wheels and playing card indica are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 696,735 issued Apr. 1, 1902, to Louis C. Heidinger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,380 issued Oct. 30, 1928 to Ervin Gustave de Bary, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,378 issued Jan. 8, 1985 to Daniel W. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,386 issued Mar. 22, 1988 to Howard Rayfiel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,665 issued Jul. 17, 1990 to Reuben B. Klamer, French Patent No. 1,532,009 issued May 27, 1968 to Pierre Gilbert et al., German Patent No. 842,772 issued Jun. 30, 1952 to Alexander Siewert, and Swiss Patent No. 610,208 issued Apr. 12, 1979 to Magden Madardo Ceresola disclose games of chance using two or more wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,728 issued Apr. 17, 1979 to Richard G. Thompson, and French Patent No. 706,881 issued Apr. 4, 1931 disclose games of chance using a single wheel. Of the above cited patents, only de Bary, Thompson, William and Gilbert et al. teach the use of wheels for playing card games such as poker. Thompson, Williams and Gilbert et al. also teach the use of a game board in combination with the wheel or wheels. Rayfiel teaches the use of an electric motor and gearing interconnection between a central wheel 12 and a plurality of smaller wheels 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 disposed externally of the circumference of the central wheel 12 and driven by said central wheel 12 through a gear interconnection.